Before Rome-Percabeth
by MikaNyanCat
Summary: Before Percy was taken. Kidnapped. Before Annabeth went searching. For months. Before the whole new world of Rome appeared.


**Percabeth! 3**

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? But now…now, I shall start a greater series! New account. Percabeth!  
It is mostly based on the stories (not), well at least it isn't THAT fluffy…**

**Until a few more chapters…**

**OK! You want fluffy? I'll give you fluffy…**

**Hold on a second. This isn't even a **_**story! **_**So ha! No fluffy 'til I write a story. There! *stomps off***

***Thalia walks up and sighs* She's always been like that. That idiot…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson! All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

"So…you met Calypso?" asked Annabeth, glaring at me.

"Uh…huh. And…well…"I gulped. It had been a long time since then, and Annabeth had already (kinda) confessed to me.  
Hey, who said I was the guy when it came to girls?  
Annabeth sighed. "Dim-witted idiot. And you instantly liked her, right? And she instantly liked you back, am I correct?"

"Uh…" I made a noise that sounded like I was being strangled. "Y-yes?"

"Sounds like _someone_ has been cheating on their girlfriend~" Grover sang, coming over, "come on Perce, you dirty cheater!" He laughed.  
"Hey there, G-man. How's it going?" I asked, patting him on the back. His eyes shone.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it! Finally, the wild believes me. And, Juniper actually MADE me sign up for president! Hey, you think I'll get it?"

"Uh, course you will. We'll believe in you, right, Annabeth?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course, seaweed brain. Percy and I will always help you…and, of course, Juniper." Grover smiled gleefully.

"Anyway, who's Calypso?" Grover asked, chewing on a tin can.

"Well, when _Percy _was gone, for a whole _2 weeks, _mind that, he fell in love with a girl called Calypso, and vice versa," snorted Annabeth. Hey, how was this funny?  
"Shuddup," I blushed, embarrassed. We passed the campfire, and saw a girl tending the fires. I smiled at her, and she winked back.

"Hey, who you looking at, Perce? Oh, don't tell me you're cheating on Annabeth _again_!" Grover gasped.

"No! It's just that girl is a Goddess!" I scowled at him.

"Oh." Then, Grover froze. "Wait, WHO?" Annabeth nodded towards the girl tending the flames.

"Her, the last **(though technically all of the Olympians are back. Sorry!) **Olympian. Hestia." Grover stared at her in awe.

"Oh my gods…ni-nice to meet you, Hestia," Grover stammered. Hestia smiled, and went back to tending the fires.

"Well, that was very…uh, brief. Anyway…" Grover said. He walked away, like he was drunk with awe.

"He sure is." I jumped, as Annabeth sighed.

"Hi, Dare."  
"Good to see you too, Chase." I turned around. Behind us was Rachel. She grinned. "Hiya, Percy!"

"Oh, um, hi, Rachel." You might have wondered why I was acting so nervous. Well, it was because last year, she dumped me. Even though we never even got together. So…it's a bit awkward.

Oh, and she's the oracle.

Oh, and I tried to kill her, like, a few years ago.

Pretty slick, right?

Rachel smiled. "I see…after last year, you got yourself a new girlfriend?" I could've punched her in the face, if she wasn't a girl (and the oracle). My face flushed furiously. Annabeth sighed more irritably.

"Or you're jealous, Dare?" Rachel laughed.

"Perhaps…" I blushed even more furiously.

"A-anyway, what did you mean, He sure is?" I asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I didn't know I could **(hey she can in my stories)**, but I can read minds. Sense your _emotions._ There was an awkward silence. The only thing I could think of was:

"Like a satyr?" I received two punches at once.

New record.

Go figure.

Actually, I have been punched more times at once…

But anyway.

"But yes, like a satyr," she nodded. I looked at Annabeth.

"I see…"  
"Like a hoofed person, with horns?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Rachel laughed.

"Come on, Chase! Sure, you can say that. But it's getting nigh. Time for bed, you two."  
"What are you, our mum?" I asked jokingly. Rachel laughed, and yelled a 'goodnight!' and walked off to her cave. Annabeth looked at me, a bit embarrassed. I grinned.

"Well, time for our beauty sleep, am I right, Annabeth?"  
"Not that you need any beauty sleep," Annabeth mumbled.

"Thanks!" I replied. "Wait, hey, was that a compliment or an insult?" She rolled her eyes.

"Neither. Night, Seaweed Brain." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, Wise Girl." I walked off to my cabin, and Annabeth to hers.

_You'll regret you ever insulted me, Perseus Jackson._

I spun around, wondering whose voice that was. It wasn't Annabeth's. She was already gone. But the way they called me Perseus…

I shook my head, and carried on to my cabin. _Probably imagined it,_ I thought. _I mean, who could it have been? There's no one here. _Then, I thought about Hera. _Nah, can't be her. And if it was, what would she do? Make me all neat or stuff? _But something still didn't seem right. I carried on to my cabin, and slept. But slept quite differently. I slept under the present of a powerful God. No, Goddess.

Hera.

**I hoped you liked that! It's not going to be a story. It's just the, uh, **_**story **_**behind when Percy disappeared and the Heroes of Olympus thing, blah blah blah. And I guess it may seem a little messed up? But still. A story's a story.**

**Please (and remember to) R&R! It really helps with everything I do!**


End file.
